


Family Photos

by FrozenHearts



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Chekov being adorable, Chulu Friendship, Crew as Family, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, In honor of Sulu being announced as gay in Star Trek: Beyond, M/M, Mentioned Demora Sulu, Mentioned Nyota Uhura, Photographs, Pre-Star Trek: Beyond, Protective Jim, Self-Acceptance, The Russians invented hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Chekov go through Sulu's family photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Photos

**Author's Note:**

> HIP HIP HOORAY SULU IS GAY!!!
> 
> So this was a prompt from an anon on Tumblr, and since John Cho's Sulu is the first openly gay character in Star Trek ever (50 years, man!) I decided to touch upon it, and this came about.
> 
> Enjoy!

Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu were considered among the bridge crew as two peas in a pod. Peanut butter and jelly, toast and butter- basically anything you could pair up, that’s what Sulu and Chekov were. They even shared their quarters, connected by a double-master bathroom to share.

So Jim wasn’t surprised to see both the Ensign and the pilot huddled over a book in one of the rec rooms. Hikaru was grinning at the look of concentration on Pavel’s face, and Jim could see how furiously his brow knit together in concentration as he approached, silently so as not to give himself away.

“And zis ees?” Pavel asked with his thick accent, pointing to a photo in the book.

“That would be Demora,” Hikaru explained, “My daughter.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. He knew Sulu had a daughter, but was he married? A single parent? Did he adopt her? Pavel seemed to have the same train of thought, asking, “How old is she?”

Hikaru paused before answering, “I’d say she’s about six now.”

Jim smiled. Cute. It must suck, though, being away from your child. Sighing, Jim pushed himself off the wall and walked over to them, “Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov!”

Both crew members jumped at his sudden presence, the book clattering to the floor. The cover was a rich brown leather, the spine stitched with black thread. Jim picked it up, keeping his thumb open to a random page.

“I’m not here on business, guys,” Jim assured them, “I just overheard you talking about your daughter?”

Hikaru gave him a stern look, “Jim. She’s six.”

Jim puled a face, “Wow, you really think I’m that disgusting?”

Hikaru blushed, his cheeks turning a bright red, “Sorry. But Uhura has told me stories while on shore-leave. They weren’t exactly painting you in the best light.”

Jim nodded. Leave it to Uhura to twist his reputation into a lecherous beast. Jim shook his head, “Don’t worry. I have no interest in your daughter that way. That’s just wrong.” He eyed the book before holding it out to Sulu, “Family photos?”

Sulu nodded, Chekov caefully taking the book from him and flipping it open. A few minutes of silence hung over them until Pavel jabbed his finger at the page, his eyes bright as he asked, “Hikaru, you’re married?”

“What?” Jim gasped, “I gotta see this, hand it over!”

Hikaru’s lips were pursed, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as Jim took the book from Chekov. The picture he had pointed out was a black and white image of sulu standing at the altar of a church, being dipped and kissed by his husband.

“Your husband?” Jim asked. Hikaru looked nervous, almost like he was going to faint but he nodded, glancing down at his feet.

“Um, yeah, that’s my husband,” Sulu said, his voice soft, as if he was waiting for permission to speak. Jim furrowed his brow. Chekov had taken the book back, happily flipping through the pictures, but with the way his shoulders were squared, Jim knew Chekov was trying to figure out if his best friend was okay.

“Hikaru?” Jim asked, “Is something wrong?”

Hikaru shrugged, “No, sir.”

JIm nodded, mirroring Sulu as he crossed his arms again, “Did you think you couldn’t tell anyone? About your husband?”

Sulu’s eyes threatened to spill with unshed tears, “I apologize, sir-”

“It’s Jim, Hikaru, we’re off duty.”

Hikaru nodded, “Right. I wanted to tell you guys, you know? I mean, you already knew about my daughter, but before I could say anything, someone just... _assumed_ that I was married to a woman or had a girlfriend.”

Jim licked his lips, “Why didn’t you correct them?”

“I didn’t know what they would have thought of me,” was Hikaru’s answer, “I didn’t want to ruin the friendships I have now.”

Jim rolled his eyes, blowing a raspberry at his pilot. What the hell? That was the dumbest thing he’d ever heard! Jim told him so, adding with a clap to the shoulder, “You should never have to hide who you are. Ever. If anyone gives you actual trouble just because of your sexuality, you come to me-”

“Or me!” Pavel cut in, holding up his finger as if making a point.

Jim nodded, “-or Pavel, and we’ll deal with whoever is giving you trouble, okay?”

Hikaru nodded, Pavel reaching over and wrapping him in a hug, mumbling something about how Russia “invented” hugs to make people feel better. Jim plopped himself down on the floor with the book as they pulled apart from the hug, gesturing for them to join him.

“Now,” Jim said, “if we’re having a family day on the Enterpirse, with everyone’s family coming to visit, I need to know more about this husband of yours. See if he’s taking good care of my best pilot and his daughter.”

Hiakru shook his head, “You are... something else, Jim. You know that?”

Jim smirked, “Nyota tells me everyday. Now, how’d you two first meet?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am super-excited for Star Trek: Beyond, if you couldn't already tell.
> 
> But also, don't let people dictate who you are. Don't be scared to be open with yourself and your friends. You are beautiful, and thank you for reading this. If you would like to request something, message me on Tumblr @coloringpencils


End file.
